


What Happens When You Give a Dragon Nip

by TinyDragonSnake



Series: Dragon Nip [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anankos is a horny bastard, F/M, Nip makes dragons super horny, Owain Severa and Inigo have experienced nip before, They trust no plant anymore, This is when Corrin is conceived!, Yes I'm referring to Robin, but they don't appear in this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyDragonSnake/pseuds/TinyDragonSnake
Summary: orAnankos is Not Allowed to Have Nip Again





	What Happens When You Give a Dragon Nip

**Author's Note:**

> In which Mikoto experiences the side effects of dragon nip and a child is conceived
> 
> More crack? More crack! I'm here today to deal you a brand new baggie of crazy!

Mikoto truly loved the strange man she'd met. Anankos was unfailingly kind and sweet, and constantly apologetic for even the tiniest thing. It was charming in a way. She wouldn't have anticipated ever meeting someone like him.

Nor would she have anticipated this.

Anankos was missing both his cloak and his pants. The only thing he had on was a rather tight fitted shirt. Mikoto blushed seeing him in such a state of undress. He was smiling, a shiny white that brought out his startlingly gold-red eyes. His usually tidy blue hair was wild. Bits of sticks and leaves were stuck in the lush locks.

"Mi..... Mikoto......" the man giggled, much like a child. "Mikikoto!"

"Anankos, are you alright?" She asked him. She took caution in stepping close to her beloved, despite knowing he would never harm her. "What's with all those leaves and sticks in your hair?"

"So pretty," the now clearly intoxicated man said. It was a growl, and his eyes suddenly became cloudy.

"Anankos?"

Without warning the blue haired man tackled Mikoto to the ground. His lips and teeth were on her neck, gently teasing and pleasing a rather sensitive area. Mikoto moaned and squirmed under him, freezing when she felt him press against her.

"So pretty and _all mine_ ," he growled. He nipped her ear and gave her a wicked grin as he shed himself of his shirt and began working on her robes. "Let me show the whole of Valla _who you belong to_ , my beloved _dear_."

====

"What.... Mikoto what happened?"

"A very wild night," she giggled. "I didn't know you could be so rough in your love making!"

"What?" Anankos nervously laughed. "Mikoto, surely you must be mistaken!"

Mikoto huffed and stood on wobbly legs. Proof of their activities from the night before drizzled down her leg, making Anankos blush and hide his face in shame. He made muffled noises that sounded extremely apologetic, though the way he stared at her with a bit of awe and a lot of greedy want made the words ring hollow.

"I don't know what got into me, my dear," Anankos sighed, dropping his hands and bashfully turning his head from her nude body. "All I can remember is going for a short walk, and I smelled something wonderfully sweet and delicious, and next I know I'm here in bed with you!"

"You did have a lot of sticks and leaves in your hair," Mikoto hummed. Gently she plucked a couple of the more stubborn leaves out of his wild mane.

"Oh, _oh_ ," he mumbled, staring wide eyed at the plant matter. For a moment it seemed as if he'd reach out for them and examine them. Then, he sharply stood out of the bed and strode past Mikoto. His back was turned to her, and she blushed seeing the long and bright claw marks she had left on his smooth pale skin.

"Anankos?"

"Those leaves are very... Intoxicating, for someone like me," he told her. "I don't know why I remember that, but I do."

"Are they like the plants cats eat?" Mikoto asked.

"In a way, yes, I suppose," he told her. "Please, never allow me to have those leaves."

"Of course, my love," Mikoto giggled, hugging him close and giving him a soft kiss to his lips.

====

"Ah yes, before I forget!" Anankos said, turning to Owain, Inigo, and Severa.

"What is it?" Inigo asked.

"This," Anankos bent down to pluck up a small handful of deep green leaves. "Is called dragon nip."

"Like cat nip," Severa stated.

"Yes," Anankos nodded, before dropping the leaves and wiping his hand on his cloak. "Now, I'm not entirely sure if this plant exists in Hoshido or Nohr, but there is one thing you absolutely must do if you find any."

"And what is that?" Owain asked.

"Destroy the plant, obliterate it, grind the remains into nothingness," he said. "My child cannot ingest these leaves in any way."

"Why would you have us go crazy and destroy some dumb plant?" Severa half growled.

"Um, reasons!" The man flushed. "It just... Does things to those with the blood of a dragon in them is all."

"Oh by Naga," Owain muttered.

"What's wrong?" Inigo questioned the blonde.

"We must obliterate that demon plant!" He roared, pointing an accusing finger at the tiny shrub Anankos had taken the leaves from. "I refuse to allow another incident like Robin's from occurring ever again!"

Inigo and Severa's eyes widened as the unpleasant memory of a very intoxicated Robin flooded their minds. Without much of a warning the trio attacked the shrub, hacking and clawing and shredding it with wild abandon. Anankos watched with a mixture of pride and worry. If the nip existed in Hoshido or Nohr, and could be imported at all between the two, then he'd loathe to know what would happen to his daughter if she ever ingested any.

For now, he'd just take pleasure in knowing that she'd be safe, from both himself and that evil intoxicating plant.

**Author's Note:**

> Yea, sorry Anankos, Corrin ain't ever gonna be safe from this stuff, especially since her hubby freaking grows the stuff just to feed it to her


End file.
